thelandofawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady of Awesome
The Lady of Awesome is the current ruler of the Land of Awesome. She is the one who makes most of the final decisions and rules alongside the Barons and her Advisors. History and Origins Her Awesomeness Lady Awesome, better known by her equals as Annie, is the current ruler of the Land of Awesome and has been ruling for an indefinite amount of time. Much of her history is unknown, but tales speculate that Lady Awesome was born from fumes of awesomeness—a mysterious gas released in the Real World whenever someone did something awesome. This could be an act of kindness, a Real Worlder‘s determination to solve a problem, a random act of bravery...anything, really, that labeled the Real Worlder as a good (or awesome) person. Another tale tells of Lady Awesome existing in the Real World as well, but as a separate person, one that happened to be obsessed with reading and orchestra with dark brown hair and a semi-awesome personality. That is why Lady Awesome also has taken on reading and fangirling over fictional characters, and orchestras here in the Land of Awesome...according to the legends, of course. Others say that it was Lady Awesome herself who created the Land of Awesome. Responsibilities As the ruler of the Land of Awesome, Lady Awesome is almost all-powerful. She has the final say in the vast majority of decisions. She is said to be able to control anything in the Land of Awesome, from the location (which is still unknown to Awesomers) to the language. The one thing she cannot do is control the Awesomers, thankfully. She is in charge of the well-being of the Land, managing the economy, the agriculture, census/population, and more. Once a month, Lady Awesome, the Barons, and the Advisors confer and make decisions. It is here that most laws are passed or revoked, and changes are made to the Land. During the First War against the Realm of the Uncool, she acted as the general and was so awesome that she could have won the war alone. However, the Awesomers also contributed a substantial part in winning the war. Personality and Hobbies Lady Awesome is a...well, a''wesome person. This means that she will put other people before herself, help others when needed, and is funny but not to the point of being rude. Although she is awesome, Lady Awesome does indeed have a few flaws. Typically, she behaves somewhat similarly to her Real Worlder counterpart (as the legends say), and likes the same things the Real Worlder does. Lady Awesome loves reading books, especially Real World books and series' such as ''Harry Potter, The Maze Runner, The Mortal Instruments, and ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''to the point of obsession. Often times, she will go to bed after midnight reading these books and fangirl over them so much that her friends will roll their eyes. Even when not reading books, Lady Awesome is an insomniac and finds it hard to wake up early in the morning after a particularly heavy dose of insomnia. Besides reading, she also enjoys playing and listening to classical music, aka. "the type of music that actually takes talent." She has a soft spot for Mendelsohnn and Chopin, but her favorite part about playing music is orchestra (which she goes to every Tuesday), as Lady Awesome is what Real Worlders call an 'orch dork.' Lady Awesome is the concertmaster of the highest orchestra in our land. Category:Government